


Uruha and his Genius Ideas

by luckytiger96



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Crack, Funny, Visual Kei, Waxing, cursing, the GazettE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckytiger96/pseuds/luckytiger96
Summary: Uruha was drunk when he decided to do this.  What else was new?  This is how he came up with almost all of his genius ideas.  Well.  Genius was a strong word.  Sometimes, they truly were genius but the majority turned out to be horrible ideas by the time he actually tried them.  But because he was drunk, he didn’t realize they were that dumb until was halfway through making it reality.





	Uruha and his Genius Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching the 15th anniversary concert and had this thought super randomly. What if Uruha drunkenly decided one day to try and wax his legs? And then this...kinda...happened. I am so sorry for how shitty and short it is but I may come back and rework with the idea of writing an UruhaxAoi fic one day to make up for it.

“Reita, I have a genius idea!”  Uruha exclaimed from where he was laying on the couch, beer bottle in hand.

Reita groaned in trepidation of his friends next ‘genius’ idea, “What is it this time?”

“I should stop shaving my legs every day,” Uruha confidently stated, “and start waxing instead.  You still have the wax Ruki bought and chickened out of using, right?”

“Why the hell would I still have that?”

“Because you two are boning and we all know it.  He stays here every other night when I don’t crash here,” Uruha explained.

Reita’s face turned a shade of red he did not even know was possible and spluttered out, “How d-d-…Do you all know?”

“Just me,” Uruha smirked.  “For now.  Give me the wax and help me with this genius plan and it will stay that way.”

“You don’t have anything else to say about me and Nori being together?” Reita demanded.

“Nah, why would I?  Did you think I’d be jealous or some shit?  He’s a cute guy, you deserve happiness,” Uruha knew that there were some fans in their still rather small fanbase who “shipped” him and his childhood best friend and it didn’t bother him but his heart was set on someone else, Aoi.  His beloved raven-haired guitarist.  He just hadn’t had the courage to say anything to him about his budding feelings but there was time for that.  That could be another “genius” idea at a later date.  For today, Uruha would focus on figuring out how to wax his own legs and worry about that after seeing this idea to fruition.

 

* * *

 

 

Some curses and fumbling later (thanks to the alcohol) Uruha and Reita were squeezed into Reita’s bathroom with wax hardening on Uruha’s already fairly hairless thighs.  No one had realized just how bad of an idea this was yet.

Reita eyed the wax with concern.  “Are you sure this won’t like pull the skin off of your leg?”

“People do this all the time without that happening.  I’ll be fine!” Uruha dismissed the concerns of his friend while getting himself ready to pull off the first strip.  “Alright, here goes.”

_RIP_

**“AAAAAAAHHHHH”** bellowed Uruha in pain.  “FUCK. REITA YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO KEEP ME FROM DOING SHIT THIS STUPID!!  Oh my god, I have no more skin on my leg.  It has to be all gone.  No pain can be this bad and mean I still have skin!”

Reita was laughing his ass off at his friends panic. “You still have skin, you’re good” he managed to get out through his tears of laughter.

“Stop laughing you mother fucker and help me get this all off!”  Uruha gestured at his whole leg covered in patches of wax that had now hardened and needed to be pulled off still.

Reita never stopped laughing and Uruha did not stop screaming.

 

* * *

 

The next day at rehearsal for their upcoming Standing Tour 2006 Nameless Liberty Sixth Guns, they needed to do a costume check, just to make sure the outfits fit.  It is usually a great day of not too much work for most of the members, except Ruki, who is nagging about the tiny details to make sure his ideal is realized.  Needless to say, everyone except Reita was surprised when the guitarist tried to get out of what should have been an easy day of rehearsal.  When Aoi finally called him and asked if he was okay, Uruha relented and showed up, very reluctantly.

“Okay, Uruha-san, let’s get you dressed now,” one of the staff lead Uruha away to a dressing area where they would be able to help him get the outfit on just right for the first time.  After a few minutes of shuffling and general quietness, the staff member suddenly started cracking up laughing.

“Uruha-san, you are supposed to let the hair grow out a lot before you wax it,” she said.  “Didn’t you wonder why it was hurting so much?”

“IT ISN’T SUPPOSED TO HURT THIS MUCH??”

When Uruha finally came out from behind the curtain in his costume a few moments later, the rest of the band finally understood the stylist’s outburst.  Uruha’s thighs, visible between segments of purple fabric, were a very bright and angry but uneven reddish pink color.

“Uruha fancied himself to be a genius again last night” Reita explained.

“I don’t think it was that smart, dude!” Aoi laughed.

“Shut up!”

As every staff and bandmate dissolved into laughter, Uruha’s face turned red enough to give his legs competition.


End file.
